objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object University
Object University has returned, and you know what that means! (Note: Some of the students are new, and the formula is: object - gender - personality - region. Note II: nemolee.exe, Bfdi is the best, Cillill and Phuocphuc46 can edit this page also.) Backstory Object University, known as Cannes National University, is a University in Cannes, France founded in 1926. The Dean of the university is Chicken Leg from Shade Gap, Pennsylvania since July 4th, 2007. The total students who entered since Chicken Leg's regime are 13,845 objects in total, not including humans. Characters played by creator # Dean Chicken Leg - Male - Serious, Honest, Smart - Canadian # Manager Candle-holder - Male - Honest, Comedic, Smart - British # Janitor Microscope - Female - Social, Serious, Smart, Secure - German Teachers/Instructors # Dr. Acura ZDX - Serious, Smart - American (Doctor) # Mrs. Pagani Zonda Revolucion - Smart, Kind - Italian (Nurse) # Mr. Sega Saturn - Smart, Confident, Comedic - Japanese (Architecture) # Mr. Calculator - Nerdy, Smart - American (Algebra and Geometry) # Mr. Wrigley Field - Smart, Nice, Serious - American (History) Playable Characters for members # Dress - Female - Social, Friendly, Smart, Confident, Honest, Attractive - American # Skirt - Female - Social, Friendly, Smart, Confident, Honest, Attractive - American # OKO Tower - Male - Defensive, Smart, Serious, Show-off - Russian # 2015 Volvo B7RLE - Male - Defensive, Confident, Comedic - Swedish # Coca-Cola Bottle - Male - Competitive, Comedic, Show-off - American # Pepsi Bottle - Female - Competitive, Friendly, Comedic, Attractive - Japanese # Braixen - Female - Kind, Defensive, Honest, Smart, Attractive - Japanese # THQ Logo - Male - Kind, Comedic, Creative - American # Digital Clock - Male - Shy, Crazy, Nerdy - Canadian # Baseball Cap - Male - Show-off, Serious, Comedic - American # Doubloon - Female - Kind, Comedic, Confident - Spanish (Spain) # London Eye - Female - Nostalgic, Smart, Comedic - British # Taxi Hat - Male - Smart, Comedic, Crazy - Italian # Yield Sign - Female - Social, Comedic, Kind - American # Snow Cloud - Female - Kind, Crazy, Social, Attractive - French # Ford Logo - Male - Competitive, Crazy, Show-off - American # Chevrolet Logo - Female - Competitive, Crazy, Show-off, Attractive - American # Solar Panel - Male - Shy, Friendly, Nerdy - American # Office Chair - Male - Social, Jock, Crazy - British # Lenny Face - Male - Comedic, Crazy - American # Whataburger Restaurant - Male - Crazy, Comedic, Serious - American # USB - Male - Crazy, Kind - Chinese # Bowtie - Male - Show-off, Kind, Comedic - British # App Icon - Female - Social, Nerdy, Serious - American # DVD Case - Male - Crazy, Nerdy, Smart - British # 2017 Acura MDX - Male - Smart, Kind, Confident, Lovely - American # Mitsubishi TV - Female - Serious, Friendly, Comedic - Japanese # A/C - Male - Comedic, Jock, Show-off - British # Fidget Cube - Female - Nostalgic, Comedic, Kind - American # Law Book - Male - Jerk, Serious, Show-off, Cruel - American # Bubble Wand - Female - Shy, Friendly, Smart - American # 2016 Hyundai Tucson - Male - Friendly, Crazy, Comedic - South Korean # 2016 Hyundai Santa Fe - Female - Friendly, Crazy, Comedic, Attractive - South Korean # 2017 Ferrari 488 Challenge - Female - Show-off, Kind, Attractive - Italian # 2013 Opel Adam - Male - Show-off, Jock, Serious - German # Bus Stop - Female - Friendly, Nice, Good, Attractive - American # 2012 SEAT León - Male - Kind, Smart, Honest - Spanish # 2018 Toyota Camry - Male - Honest, Serious, Generous, Athletic - Japanese # 2015 Smart fortwo - Female - Smart, Mature, Attractive, Charismatic - German # Nerd Glasses - Male - Nerdy, Smart, Wise, Sage - American # Injusticey - Male - Cruel, Cool, Tempered - American # 2015 Nissan Sway - Female - Attractive, Intelligent, Gentle, Hyperactive, Social - Japanese # 2000 Oldsmobile Silhouette - Female - Attractive, Athletic, Cultured, Gallant, Honorable, Subtle - American # 2011 Porsche 911 GT2 RS - Female - Attractive, Warm, Serious, Stable, Hearty - German # 2012 Volkswagen Passat - Male - Clever, Dynamic, Lyrical, Persuasive, Wise - German # 2017 Volkswagen Phideon - Male - Casual, Realistic, Hard-working, Earnest - German # IIIP 3D Printer - Male - Purposeful, Complex, Secure - American # 2015 Koenigsegg Agera RS - Female - Loyal, Attractive, Sweet, Charming - Swedish # Mood Ring - Male - Emotional - International # 1985 Ford LTD Crown Victoria Country Squire - Male - Mature, Clever, Serious, Honest, Athletic - American # Blankie - Male - Random - American # Hex - Female - Attractive, Clever, Mature, Kind - American # Illuminati - Male - Clever, Insane, Sarcastic, Comedic - American # Fridge - Male - Smart, Comedic - French # Motherboard - Female - Smart, Sarcastic, Mature - Canadian # Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Cartridge - Male - Insane, Dark, Cruel, Mature - American # Oshawott - Male - Smart, Weird - American # Red Marker - Male - Smart, Nice, Good leadership - American # Cement Juice - Female - Nerd, Cool - American # Orange Bracelety - Female - Strong, Brawn - American # Minty Bubble - Female - Shy - American # Freeze Dried Ice Cream - Female - Comedic, Complex, Nostalgic - American # High Heel - Female - Attractive, Comedic - American # Katana - Female - Attractive, Nostalgic, Mature, Loyal - Japanese Relationships Dress, Skirt and Bubble Wand - The Girl Trio Bowtie and Snow Cloud - Official Friends Fidget Cube and Baseball Cap - Secret Liking 2012 Volkswagen Passat and 2011 Porsche 911 GT2 RS - Public Friends Baseball Cap and Bubble Wand - In a Relationship Ford Logo and Chevrolet Logo - Public Friends Braixen and Injusticey - Neutral Illuminati and Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Cartridge - Dormmates and Friends Braixen and Fidget Cube - Friends Red Marker, Cement Juice and Orange Bracelety - The Recolor Trio Motherboard, Illuminati, 1985 Ford LTD Crown Victoria Country Squire - The Major Experts Trio Doubloon and Everybody - Regularly Kind Trivia * Doubloon is the only student who speaks their origin's language. Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:Forums Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Object University Category:Object Triple Category:Rebooted Category:NLG343